


flavour of the month

by tinytonysnark



Series: snapshots of Falling for you [2]
Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, Fluff, M/M, Short & Sweet
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-17
Updated: 2019-09-17
Packaged: 2020-10-20 10:36:35
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 752
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20673995
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tinytonysnark/pseuds/tinytonysnark
Summary: For the Fall Starters: Please, no more Pumpkin Spice





	flavour of the month

Tony’s favourite season is spring.

He likes watching the remainder of the winter frost melt away, the feeling of frigid air getting steadily warmer until it transforms into a nice cool breeze, to watch the flowers start to bloom on the redbud trees all along the campus grounds and especially on the cherry plum tree in the square.

Just before they started dating, Bucky would sometimes pluck at the rosebud flowers that bloomed early and give them to Tony.

His whole body felt like it was on fire when he eventually looked up exactly what they were and found out they were called the “Ace of Hearts.”

The leaves of the trees were now changing to various hues of red, marking the arrival of Bucky’s favourite season, Fall.

When he first met Bucky, back when he knew him just as ‘_Natasha’s very hot leather wearing long-haired rakish looking, out of his league_’ friend and he had completely pegged him for a winter baby.

He had looked so good in the winter air, standing in the snow. But, as it turns out, Bucky is an absolute _sucker_ for the fall.

There had barely been a breeze the other day, the temperature only just slightly making a change from summer —god, climate change is really gonna kill them— and Bucky had refused to take of his scarf because “_it’s the aesthetic, babe._” Their Netflix queue has been nothing but horror movies for the last few weeks much to Tony’s chagrin and Bucky’s delight.

He knows that Bucky just likes that he basically burrows into his side the whole time and refuses to budge, because Bucky’s a jerk. (He doesn’t really mind it all that much, but he’d rather die than admit that to Bucky.)

The worst however, the _absolute_ worst thing that Tony has been subjected to is the Pumpkin Spice.

Now, don’t get him wrong, he loves a good pumpkin spice latte as much as the next guy, but Bucky clearly loses his mind every year between the months of September to November, the moment that first leaf hits the ground.

He’s bought Pumpkin Spice glazed doughnuts, Pumpkin Spice cookies and muffins, Pumpkin Spice popcorn, and when he’d been sick 3 weeks ago, Bucky had gotten him Pumpkin Spiced flavoured _cough syrup_.

“Hey, babe, I’m that leaf. ” Bucky says, pointing their clasped hands at an orange leaf that’s the same shade as the, admittedly, cute but unnecessary beanie on his head, drifting from the tree to the ground. “Falling for you.”

Tony rolls his eyes, but he knows his cheeks are pink.

He loves his boyfriend, very, very much so, but if he has to eat any other pumpkin spice flavoured confection, he’s gonna scream.

So when Bucky starts dragging him to a little ice cream stand that boasts of its new autumnal flavour, he digs his heels in.

“What’s wrong, baby?”

Well, it’s now or never. “Babe, I love you. You know I do. But **please**, I’m begging you, **no more pumpkin spice.**”

Bucky’s brow furrows, looking at the ice cream stand then back to Tony. “You don’t like pumpkin spice?”

“I do I just- I’m just tired of it.”

“Tired of it?”

God, he feels like the worst person alive right now, looking at Bucky’s crestfallen face.

“Babe, you’ve been giving me something pumpkin spiced everyday for basically the last month now,” Tony sighs. “And while I do like it, I think I’m all maxed out for the time being. I didn’t wanna say anything cause clearly you’re having the time of your life with all the- why are you laughing?”

“Sorry, doll, I just-” Bucky shakes his head, a mix of amusement and embarrassment on his face. “Suppose you’re right, I may have been overdoing it. Sorry, love.”

“No, babe, don’t apologise. I think it’s cute as shit how into it you are, alright? I’m just- I’m just gonna take a break from it all for a bit.”

Bucky reels him, pressing a kiss to his temple. “As long as you’re not gonna take a break from _me_, we’re good.”

Tony snorts. “We are _nothing_ like the unhealthiness of Ross and Rachel. And no amount of pumpkin spice could actually manage to keep me away from you.”

“Eh, I’ll throw out all the pumpkin spice shit I own before I’d let that happen anyway.”

He looks back at the ice cream stand before giving Tony a bashful smile. “I’m gonna get me a scoop of that ice cream first though.”

**Author's Note:**

> tumblr saw it first  
Come say hi or you can [pick one of the prompts](https://tinytonysnark.tumblr.com/post/187673406161/fall-starters-because-i-cant-help-myself) and I'll write it! xx  
Xx


End file.
